Anniversary
by ToscaThorCat
Summary: Kotetsu faces the anniversary of Tomoe's death. Prompt from Sonic Winchester. Rated T for one naughty word.


_**0 '7A.N. Okay. Writing drunk today. Given a prompt by SonicWinchester, and this is my first Tiger & Bunny fic.**_

The alarm echoed in the empty apartment, the meagre light that broke through the shades glinted off empty bottles. Dust filtered through the air, and the apartment smelled slightly musty, as if it hadn't been aired in a while.

A tanned arm snaked from beneath rumpled sheets, smacking down on the alarm. Kotetsu rolled over from his stomach to his back, and stared up at the dust filtering through the light beams.

He looked over at the clock and noted the date.

'that time again, huh.' Kotetsu thought.

He sat up, running his hand through his cordovan hair. He lingered there for a moment, his face buried in his hands. He rubbed his face, and stood and stretched. Looking over at the mantle, he focused on the picture of his and Tomoe's wedding day. He mussed his hair again, and stumbled to the shower, tripping on his sheets.

As the water poured over his face, memories kept dancing through his head. Tutoring sessions with Tomoe… he was helpless in literature. Still was, if he was honest. He kept her novels, they were in a box in the closet. His mind then wandered to the fights he used to have with Antonio. God, how that guy could pack a wallop. He used his powers to intimidate people while in his gang. Oh, the tongue lashing Tomoe gave him! And the day he asked her to marry him! The cherry blossoms were in bloom, and they were in the park in Oriental town. They stopped at the bench under the largest cherry tree, the cherry blossoms danced in the wind, petals floating in the breeze. He had knelt at the base of the tree, and stuttered and dropped the ring, while he tried to ask. Tears mingled with the water as he remembered their wedding and the birth of Kaede. He rested his head against the wall of the shower, the water beating down on his head, his hair sticking to his face as he sobbed.

"Tomoe" he choked, curling tighter against himself. He remained curled in the shower until the water ran cold, and he could no longer feel his limbs. He numbly stepped out of the shower, toweling off roughly and not caring that he didn't get completely dry.

He forwent his usual green shirt today, and instead chose a black shirt. He combed his hair, and put his usual hat on, and left his apartment. He forwent his car, choosing to take the train instead.

He sat on the train, watching the city slowly turn into country, as he rode in solitude towards Oriental Town. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and fished it out. Looking at the bison on the screen, he gave a small smile.

"Hey Antonio." He answered, leaning back.

"Are you doing okay, Kotetsu?" Antonio asked, road noise in the background.  
"As well as can be expected." Kotetsu answered with a sigh.

"Hey, I am on my way, do you need a ride?" Antonio queried.

"Nah, I am on the train. I didn't feel like driving today." Kotetsu replied.

"See you in Oriental, then. Where should we meet?" Antonio asked.

"Let's meet at mom's. she will want to see you again."

"Yeah. We'll pick up Kaede. Dinner before or after?" Antonio asked.

"before. You know how mom likes to cook." Kotetsu said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, she cooks up a mean yakizakana! Man, she spoiled me for fish. Anything but hers tastes… gross, you know?" Antonio replied with a smile.

"yeah, she does. Although Tomoe was a great cook. I never really learned, since she did all the cooking. She always made the best food, knowing I would be hungry when I came home."

"She did cook up a mean Paella." Antonio replied wistfully.

"Look, I gotta go, Antonio. My stop is coming up." Kotetsu sighed, standing up.

"I'll see you at your mom's place, okay?" Antonio responded, slightly stern.

"Yes, I will be there." Kotetsu sighed, hanging up. He grabbed his overnight bag from the rack.

Just as he hung up, his phone rang again, an albino bunny as the picture.

"Ah, Bunny!" Kotetsu feigned happiness.

"Where are you, old man? I expected to see you in the office today." Barnaby sounded stern.  
"Today is my day off. I managed to convince Lloyds to give me today off. It was quite the feat!"

"Is something wrong, Old Man?" Barnaby asked.

"No! Nothing's wrong! I just needed a break!" Tiger replied frantically.

"Tiger. Is something the matter?"  
"Oh look, it's my stop!" Kotetsu hung up without a goodbye.

A worried look passed over Barnaby's face as he pulled his phone away from his ear.

He stood up from his desk.  
"Mr. Lloyds? I am taking the day off. Personal issues." He said, sweeping his coat off his chair.

He opened his phone and searched through his contacts, settling on Antonio's number.  
"hey, Antonio, why is Kotetsu out of the office?" Barnaby asked.  
"Look, Brooks, this isn't the best time to talk, okay? I have to go." Antonio replied.  
"But where is Kotetsu?"  
"Goodbye, Barnaby." Antonio hung up.

Barnaby looked at his phone, and decided that that was not a good enough answer. He opened a search engine and searched "Kotetsu T. Kaburagi" and got a list of entries.

"Kaburagi-Amamiya wedding to take place March 28th"

"Birth announcements: Kaede Kaburagi, born October 7th to Kotetsu Kaburagi and Tomoe Kaburagi of Oriental Town"  
"Obituary: Tomoe Kaburagi, age 29, died March 25th at Oriental Town hospital after a long battle with Leukemia. She is survived by her husband, Kotetsu Kaburagi, and their daughter, Kaede Kaburagi. The funeral is to take place at the Oriental Town Cemetery at 10 AM on Friday, March 28th."

'His wife died that close to their anniversary?' Barnaby's mind was reeling. He looked at the date on his phone.

'shit, no wonder he's not in today.' Barnaby thought. Looking out the window.

'well, I guess I will enjoy my day off then…' Barnaby mused, heading towards his half of the dual chaser.

 _Meanwhile, in Oriental Town_

"Hey mom, Kaede, I'm home." Kotetsu called quietly.

"Hey dad." Kaede replied, coming out of her room dressed in a black dress.

"Kaede, you don't have to wear black today, your mom would want you to wear color!" he admonished, pained that someone so young had need for a black dress.

"Hello? Mrs. Kaburagi? Kaede?" a deep voice echoed through the house.

"UNCLE ANTONIO!" Kaede all but shrieked, running down the hall.

"Hey kiddo." Antonio chuckled, catching her mid leap.

"Hello, Antonio, Kotetsu. Dinner will be ready soon, and we can head out after." Anju called from the kitchen.

"Thanks ma!" Kotetsu called.

"Thank you for coming, Antonio." Kotetsu nearly whispered, looking down.

"No sweat, Kotetsu. She was a good friend to me." Antonio replied, grabbing Kotetsu around the shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug.

"What the hell!" Kotetsu hollered, struggling, much to Kaede's amusement.

"every once in a while, a man needs a hug. And you my friend, need a hug." Antonio boomed, slapping Kotetsu across the back as he released him.

Kotetsu chuckled as he pulled away.

"Thanks, I think I needed that."

 _After dinner_

The family made their way out of the house and towards the graveyard down the road. The cherry trees were in full bloom, their pale blossoms contrasting with their dark clothing. The trip was silent, as they walked slowly towards the small, local graveyard. The graveyard was a traditional Japanese graveyard, crowded by Western standards, but unlike Western graveyards, the graves were the resting places of ashes, and not bodies. They made their way up the pathways, not needing to get their bearings, having walked these paths for five years. They stopped at the grave marked "Tomoe Kaburagi".

Kotetsu set about tending the grave, washing it, pulling weeds, as Antonio pulled out some incense.

"Tomoe, how are you doing?" Kotetsu asked.  
"I am doing okay, TopMag went under, so I am now with Apollo. They partnered me up with some young guy who has the same power. For some reason I am HIS sidekick!" He chuckled.

"Mom! I got to meet Issac, the reigning nationals champion! He was a total jerk though, but I was saved by Barnaby Brooks Jr! He's so hot! Maybe if I get a NEXT power I could be Barnaby's partner!" Kaede gushed, arranging the flowers she brought. Kotetsu sighed as he looked on.

"Hey Tomoe. I have been keeping your husband alive"  
"NO YOU HAVEN'T I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"He is quite stubborn, but Barnaby is a good partner to him. The two may butt heads, but your husband is in good hands." Antonio bowed to the grave.

They cleaned up their mess, and as they left, they felt a breeze blow through the cemetery, carrying the cherry blossoms on the wind.

'thank you' the wind seemed to say.

"Goodbye, Tomoe, I'll see you next year, my love." Kotetsu said, as he said one last prayer.

"Come on, Kotetsu. Let's drink to her memory." Antonio said, wrapping an arm around Kotetsu's shoulder.

"yeah." Kotetsu replied, looking back at the grave.

Tomoe watched from atop her grave as her husband, daughter, mother-in-law, and her husband's best friend left the graveyard.

"I love you too, my Tiger. Keep safe, and always keep roaring." she whispered, sending another breeze through the trees.

 _ **So how was it? I wrote most of this drunk. The prompt was "follow Tiger all day on the anniversary of Tomoe's death" how did I do?**_


End file.
